


An Unexpected Meeting

by vamplover82



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto meets the Doctor. Just not the one that he's heard about from Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Written originally as a comment fic over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/whoniverse1000/profile)[**whoniverse1000**](http://community.livejournal.com/whoniverse1000/).

Ianto stuffed a few wayward files into a filing cabinet, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was long past time that he went home, particularly as it didn't seem likely that Jack would actually be coming back to the Hub before morning. He grabbed his jacket from the chair it had been carelessly thrown on the minute the last of the team had left the building, shrugging it back on in preparation for the chill of the late-night air.

As he was making his way out, however, he heard a strange sound. He turned around quickly, already moving to look for the nearest thing he could use as a weapon, when he saw what was making the sound. His jaw dropped in shock, and he was barely able to believe what he was seeing. A blue police box was sat right in the middle of the Hub.

Of course, Ianto knew quite a bit about the Doctor, despite Jack's reticence to talk about him at all, but that still didn't prepare him for the reality of the Doctor actually showing up then and there. He watched in silence as the door opened and a blond, rather bland-looking man stepped out, looking around curiously.

"Ah, yes." He glanced in Ianto's direction. "Obviously not 18th century Scotland." He turned round again, just about to step back into the TARDIS, when Ianto called out to him.

"Doctor, wait!"

The Doctor turned back, his confusion showing clearly. "Ah, have we met? I don't seem to recall..."

"No, no. We haven't met, but I think you know a friend of mine." He held out a hand and the Doctor shook it heartily. "I'm Ianto Jones."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ianto Jones. Which friend of yours might I know?"

"Jack Harkness."

The Doctor looked thoughtful, but not like he remembered Jack.

"Er, perhaps you don't know him." Ianto looked at their still-clasped hands.

Yes, this was definitely not the Doctor Jack knew; no one ever forgot Jack. Not to mention that the hand gripping his looked nothing like the one that Jack kept in a jar in the Hub. Not that Ianto would ever admit (sometimes not even to himself) that he had studied the hand closely enough to recognise it on first glance. In any case, Ianto decided that this must be an earlier incarnation of the Doctor.

Ianto got a little bit lost in thought, and he looked up to realise that the Doctor was staring at their hands, which had been clasped together for far too long. The Doctor finally started to pull his away, but on a split second decision, Ianto squeezed their hands together more tightly, pulled the Doctor forward, and brushed their lips together.

The Doctor backed away after a few brief seconds and gently disengaged his hand. Ianto didn't need any prodding to let go; he honestly hadn't meant to do anything like that at all. But when it came down to it, he couldn't help wanting to know what Jack had left them for, left _him_ for. Even if it wasn't exactly the same Doctor, and even if they had only exchanged a few words, Ianto could tell that the Doctor had a sort of magnetic personality, the same sort that Jack had. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he understood Jack's leaving a little better.

Ianto realised that he had once again gotten lost in thought, and he looked at the Doctor, who was clearly flustered. The Doctor began pacing a little, and Ianto had a feeling that he was trying to come up with a gentle letdown of some sort. He really had no desire to hear it, so he stopped the Doctor with a hand on his arm.

"Hadn't you better be trying for 18th century Scotland again?" he asked, nodding slightly toward the TARDIS.

The Doctor gave him a brilliant smile. "Yes, I rather think I had. It really was a pleasure meeting you." He went to shake Ianto's hand again but seemed to think better of it, giving a small wave instead. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

Maybe, Ianto thought as the TARDIS vanished in a swoosh of air. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to hear that sound again one day.


End file.
